Flashfire
by dre942
Summary: Naruto remakes his fathers legend in flame Non evil douche sasuke and cool itachi
1. Strawberry

**I Do NOT own Naruto this whole story is being fixed and each chapter will be re-uploaded in time **

"Growing up is hard as the most hated child of Konoha. No Family, no friends and murder attempts every other day. Just the other day a shop owner tried to butcher me with his cleaver. If it wasn't for that weasel Anbu I would be in some dogs kibble. Almost no one cares for me except for Old man Ichiraku and his daughter, Hokage ojii san, and of course that weasel Anbu in that tree watching me.

The scorned child of the village hidden in the leaves, Naruto Uzumaki thought looking straight at the tree where his guardian angel hid. Naruto smiled and waved at the spot on the tree that anybody walking by would have thought was empty. Said Anbu was in a state of confusion. He looked around. Is he waving at me?

_Not likely. He must be looking at a bird or something_

As if sensing his disbelief Naruto nodded still smiling.

"Yes I can tell you are there you know" He said slightly yelling.

Weasel jumped out of the tree and walked over to Naruto.

"How". He asked his voice devoid of expression. Naruto looked up at him from the swing he was sitting on and smiled proudly.

"I'm not really sure but I can. I can feel your presence very clearly. It might be the super cool ninja training I've been doing lately. But we've met before also haven't we?" The Anbu looked at Naruto trying to tell if the boy was lying maybe there was some secret he was hiding. This boy was quite peculiar to be able to tell when a trained Anbu was around.

" You're training Uzumaki-san?" Naruto lifted his chin proudly and stated

" Yep my ninja training. I'm going to be a great ninja the best around."

Weasel looked at this young boy of only seven dumbfounded. He had already started ninja training this early. He wouldn't be able to enter the academy for three more years. _Why is he driven to start so early?_

"Why do you wish to be a ninja Uzumaki-san? Why do you train? "Weasel asked again devoid of all emotion.

"My name is just Naruto. I'm not important enough to be a san and you are only like what 13 Itachi? Calm down its not that hard to figure out somebody as short as you being in Anbu and your voice is still pretty light and you have such a public foundation it's almost funny and anytime I see you in public you smell like strawberries it's a little creepy. I want to be a ninja so I can protect the people that matter. Not the whole village just the ones that make living in this hell hole worth it. Like Ojii san, the Ichiraku's and you. You've protected me for awhile now especially from that sick butcher and I've been breaking into the ninja academies library for like months now. I figured if people hated me now the academy wouldn't be any different. I don't want them fucking up my education." Naruto stated his case perfectly even if he did say it a bit loudly.

Itachi could find no fault in Naruto's logic. People had already showed their hatred for the young boy for reasons unknown to him or Naruto. If he could become a ninja people would be forced to respect him and couldn't harm him. Then a thought crossed his mind.

"Wait why do I smell like strawberries." Itachi started sniffing himself maybe it was some perfume that had gotten onto his clothes. Naruto looked on and roared out laughing. Itachi looked quite hysterical sniffing himself sitting in the middle of a park. Itachi stopped sniffing and took off his mask gazing at Naruto suspiciously.

"Something funny Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto stopped rolling on his ass laughing to tell Itachi the smell was stronger near his leg holster. Itachi searched and pulled out a small pink sent Naruto into a fit of giggles

"Really Itachi? You carry around a pink box. Is it full of hair bows or something?"

"It's just my strawberry pocky" Itachi stated holding out strawberry stick for Naruto to try.

"Nani?" Naruto asked. Itachi's eyes gleaned startling Naruto. Itachi threw the strawberry snack at Naruto's mouth like a spear. Naruto nearly choked as the strawberry stick went down his unsuspecting throat. As he swallowed he savored the sweet taste.

"Hhhmmm not bad. But I know something better that's filling too."

"Hn"

"RA-MEN "Naruto shout disturbing the birds in the trees and everyone in a block radius.

"Never had it" Itachi stated in a bored fashion.

Thunder clapped as fire shown in Naruto's eyes. Itachi had the feeling he

normally got when his mother was upset that he had skipped a meal.. Itachi didn't have time to contemplate as Naruto grabbed his hand and yanked him off his feet speeding toward Ichiraku's kicking up dust in Itachi's face that feared for his life not realizing he was actually flying through the air from Naruto's speed.

ATTN: That's that chapter reviews appreciated.


	2. I'm Cool

01/30/2013

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighter characters that may be mentioned in this story.**

We find Naruto and Itachi enjoying a bowl of at Ichiraku's.

Whilel Itachi was enjoying a bowl of ramen Naruto was on his fourth. Teuchi Ichiraku looked on pleasantly as the first time ramen eater devoured his meal. Naruto smiled happily as he ate his own bowl.

"So Itachi how is it?" Teuchi asked.

"Hhhhmmmm it ...it…is very good" Itachi said with just the hint of a smirk

Naruto shoved his fist in the air whooping loudly as Teuchi nodded happily. He always liked to see new people trying his ramen. Obviously hiding around the corner of the street behind them a figure watched in silence.

_How dare he. He says he can't train me but he can sit and eat ramen wit some weird kid. Why?_

Back at the ramen stand Itachi was finishing his meal.

"That was very good thank you Naruto" Itachi said

"Anytime Aniki" replied Naruto smiling. Itachi looked at him confused.

"Nani? " Itachi asked.

"Well yea you're like my big brother. You look out for me and you like ramen now too. You're cool."

Itachi smiled an actual true smile and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Yes Nii-chan I am cool." he nodded.

Around the corner the spy was enraged.

_Nii-chan? No that cannot be. I must find out what's going on this can't be the older brother I know._

"Itachi what are you doing here with this loser."

Both Itachi and Naruto turn around to see an angry little Uchihs Sasuke standing pointing at Naruto.

"Aniki is that duck ass talking to me" asked Naruto nonchalantly pointing at Sasuke.

Itachi sighed and shook his head. "Hai Naruto he was talking to you. This is my other Nii-chan Sasuke. Sasuke this is Naruto."

"No your only my brother not this idiots. How come he's hanging out with you anyway?" Sasuke yelled outraged.

Naruto replied" Ok I'm going to ignore that idiot comment for now because your Aniki's brother but watch it. And I'm hanging out with Itachi because he he's cool."

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow to his statement and looked at Itachi.

Itachi was finishing a box of pocky that he had hidden somewhere. As he finished he slowly nodded.

"I'm Cool" he stated matter-of-factly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gah weirdo's the two of you. That explains nothing." Sasuke sweat dropped. Naruto just ignored this and turned to Itachi.

'Itachi I'm going head home I have to be rested for training tomorrow."

Both Itachi and Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto surprised.

"What training do you have planned Naruto" Itachi asked

"Eh heh it's a secret Aniki. I'm going to surprise you. Sasuke you can come too. If you are not too chicken." Naruto said with a sly grin.

"No way am I training with you freak. You're not good enough to train with an Uchiha." Said Sasuke with an air of arrogance.

"It's not a bad Idea Sasuke you need it " Itachi stated a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"What? You can't be serious Itachi. Qhat would he know about training?" Sasuke pouted.

"Yes I am because when Naruto's ready I'm going to help him train."

"WHAT?" yelled both Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison.

"Really Nii-san thank you. Your so way cool." Said Naruto jumping of his stool and hugging Itachi.

"Why would you train him and not me? And why the hell does he think your so cool."

Itachi took a thoughtful look on the last question.

"I'm so cool I don't need a reason to be cool."

Naruto laughed at this as Sasuke palmed his face leaving a dark red mark.

"And Naruto actually tries to continue training on his own instead of whining for help like you do. You need to step out on your own and not have me hand it to you."

Sasuke glared at Itachi but his eyes held the hurt that the statement made. Naruto kinda felt bad for Sasuke but it was true the kid did seem spoiled.

"Train with Naruto and I'll start teaching you both myself soon."Itachi said.

"Ok Naruto I'll meet you tomorrow what time."Sasuke muttered lacking his previous self righteousness.

"Five o'clock sharp" Naruto said

"Five that's a bit late Naruto "Itachi said

"Yeah dobe five is really late" Sasuke said his old self returning.

"Oh is five am to late guys?" Naruto asked perplexed. Itachi and Sasuke sweat dropped at this

Sasuke started stuttering" fi..fi…five but dats-"He stopped noticing the look he was getting from Itachi.

"That's great Naruto see you then." Sasuke said with a false sweetness.

"Great guys see ya Sasuke " Naruto yelled already half way down the street to his apartment leaving the Uchiha brothers to stare at the bouncing blonde head of yellow energy as he ran off.


	3. YOSH

01/30/2013

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighter characters that may be mentioned in this story.**

Five in the morning the next day we find Naruto jumping across the roofs of Konoha speeding toward the empty training ground that he used.

"Man today is going to be great I can just feel it."

Naruto jumped through the trees and landed. The early morning seemed quiet until he heard a loud snore behind him. Naruto turned to see Sasuke slumped against a tree snoring like a bear. Naruto's eye twitched as he snuck up on a still snoring loudly.

"Even asleep he looks stuck up. Damn duck ass. Hm I should fix that for him"

Naruto pulled out a kunai he got from old man Hokage. Well old man Hokage's desk. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Naruto proceeded to give Sasuke a long overdue haircut. When he was done Naruto stepped back and looked at his handy work. Instead of standing up Sasuke's hair hung down and was an inch shorter. The front of his hair hung to the sides of his head in two short bangs while the back was pulled into a short pony tail. Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke actually slept through all of it.

"Definitely not an early bird" Naruto thought.

As Sasuke started to stir Naruto leapt onto a branch above to watch the fire works. Sasuke opened his eyes to look around for Naruto being there yet. He swept his bangs out of the way of his eyes so he could see.

"Damn bangs in my way. Wait I don't have bangs." Sasuke grabbed the hair in front of his eyes.

"NAARRUUTTOOOOO!"

Sasuke shook with fury as he looked around for the blonde culprit. Naruto couldn't control his laughter as he fell out of the tree laughing his butt off as Sasuke glared at him. Naruto finally calmed down a bit and looked at Sasuke.

"Heh heh calm down Sasuke it looks much cooler now." Sasuke just continued glaring.

"Uh ok time to train um 3 laps around the village should do it till we get you up to pace."Naruto said flinching under the constant stare. Suddenly Sasuke launched at Naruto with roundhouse that Naruto barely ducked. Well more like fell on his ass under it.

"Ok then sparring first." Naruto shouted getting back to his feet just in time to block a fist to his face. Sasuke was throwing everything he had at Naruto, which wasn't much considering his lack of training. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's fist and flipped over Sasuke and used his right foot to axe kick Sasuke in the back of the head driving him to the ground. Naruto rolled forward behind Sasuke and turned around before standing picked himself up off the ground groaning and held his head. Sasuke couldn't believe this dobe was getting the better of him. His face was contorted in anger as he pulled out two kunai that he held in a reverse grip as he started to charge Naruto. For all of his training Naruto couldn't make himself move seeing Sasuke coming with the kunai. He thought Sasuke was going to kill him as a shout of **Dainamikku-Entori (Dynamic Entry) **echoed through the area. Sasuke for his part was barely registering what he was doing as he charged Naruto let alone have any awareness. A gray blur flew out of the tree line impacting on Sasuke sending him flopping across the open area. Naruto was still in shock too scared to move.

"Naruto-san. NARUTO-SAN are you ok?"

Naruto shook from his fright and noticed his partner in crime Rock Lee snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Huh Lee what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I HAVE COME TO JOIN YOU IN OUR DAILY TRAINING. I HAPPENED UPON YOUR ATTACKER ACTING MOST UN-YOUTHFUL!" Lee. Naruto plugged his ears.

"Ugh to early, to loud" Naruto said.

"Lee-kun what did we say about that I know you want to be like Guy but ninjas learn to be unique. Be unique."

"Hai I am sorry Naruto-san sometimes I just forget. At least I didn't follow his look." Lee said.

Naruto nodded it was true. Lee was working to overcome his obsessed admiration of Maito Guy. He was calming down, and not overworking him self. His look was even different as Naruto stopped lee from cutting his hair and overgrowing his eyebrows. Lee was now dressed in baggy camo shinobi pants with a green sash tied around it. He still wore a spandex top but a darker green than Guy's with no sleeves and a pair black fingerless gloves. He had a pair of black metal tonfa attached to his pants by chakra enhanced velcro.

"We should probably check on Sasuke now if you've gotten better with that kick since last time he's probably got a headache." Naruto said sighing.

"I fear I've gotten nowhere with that kick is meant to break bones if he only has an headache." Lee said sadly.

Looking at each other with mixed expressions. Naruto's of shock and worry Lee of sadness and disappointment in his-self. They ran over to Sasuke still lying on the ground moaning in discomfort. After Naruto checked him out to see if he was ok he concluded that he was fine just bruised. Sasuke eventually got up after an hour.

"Ah my fucking head" muttered looking around. Naruto and Lee were nowhere to be seen until a loud yell cut through the air.

"Who I win again my rival" Lee yelled bursting through the trees landing and skidding across the ground. A second later Naruto followed Lees entrance but somersaulted and dived into the ground seemingly disappearing into it. Lee looked as if this was all common as Sasuke looked around bewildered.

"WHAT THE FUCK." He screamed.

"Oh Uchiha-san you are awake. I take it you have never seen Naruto do this. He was been working on it for some time. It is quite remarkable."

"Thanks Lee" said a voice next to Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke whipped his head around to see Naruto crouched behind him almost glowing blue.

"Don't ask about it I'll tell you later." Naruto said as Sasuke opened his mouth. Naruto pulled Sasuke up.

"Ok first thing you need to do is read these scrolls on taijutsu and pick a cool style. Yes I know you Uchiha have your own style but you need a back up incase a ninja knows how to beat it. After all you're a very well known clan." Said Naruto as he pulled out seven scrolls and handed them to Sasuke.

"After you pick one you'll be practicing with Lee and I. We'll be running laps and doing practices for when we enter the ninja academy. Lee is a year ahead of us so well be on our own eventually. If we do well Itachi Nii-san said he'd teach us a few things." Naruto said with determination in his voice."

Sasuke slowly nodded and started examining the scrolls for styles. He eventually picked one called Phoenix Tiger, which involved fluid offensive attacks that could be combined with his fire chakra manipulation when he graduated the academy. He started practicing the katas in the scroll following the step-by-step instructions until he had them memorized. For the next weeks that was how they trained running laps and practicing jutsu's. Soon Itachi started showing them weapon styles and how to throw kunai and such. At the beginning of their second year of training was when their lives were thrown in to turmoil as the Uchiha massacre happened.


	4. Massacre

01/30/2013

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighter characters that may be mentioned in this story.**

Naruto, Sasuke and Lee were hanging out at Naruto's new place. It was a condo hidden in the Hokage Mountain looking over the village. Since Naruto was way over taxed for rent at his old apartment and since he wasn't a ninja yet and he couldn't stay at the orphanage. Itachi, Sasuke and Lee didn't like this so they went to the Hokage to see if they could find him a better spot to live. The Hokage was surprised by this and was straight floored by the amount of yelling that little Sasuke did alone.

***Flashback***

Hiruzen Sarutobi the strongest ninja of the village hidden in the leaves was behind his desk facing his most dangerous foe any Hokage has ever had to face. Paperwork. Sarutobi could swear the stack never got smaller no matter how long he sat in the office and did it. The only thing that interrupted him was the commotion going on outside his door.

"We demand to see the Hokage immediately with a urgent matter." The voice sounded very familiar to Sarutobi as it argued with his secretary.

"I'm sorry he is very busy with paper-."

"WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN WE WANT IN…NOW" this voice was small like a child's.

"But-." His secretary tried to start before

"Brother if you would please."

"Hn"

A loud thud could be heard followed by multiple foot steps leading to his office door.

Sarutobi pulled out multiple kunai aiming them towards the door ready for and attack. The door slowly opened revealing Itachi Uchiha and his little brother Sasuke followed by a shaken Rock Lee. Sarutobi would have lowered his kunai but noticing the looks on their faces he decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Can I help you boy's?" he asked hoping this wasn't an attack.

"Hai Hokage-sama there is a problem we wish to discuss involving Naruto Uzumaki" spoke Rock Lee from the back of the trio. Sarutobi calmed down a bit at this putting away his kunai and motioning for them to take a seat in the chairs he had in the room.

"What has he done now" Sarutobi asked ready to diffuse another assassination mission on Naruto's life.

"It is nothing of the sort of which you are thinking Hokage-sama. Naruto is our friend were here on his behalf." Said Itachi concern leaking into his voice. Sarutobi brightened at this. He was glad Naruto finally had friends. Kami knows that boy deserved more than he got.

"Well in that case I'm all ears boy's I'll do anything I can to help young Naruto."

This simple statement sent Sasuke off on a rant.

"IF THAT WAS TH FUCKING CASE WHY IS OUR BROTHER LIVING IN A DUMP AND GETTING OVERCHARGED IN HIS RENT? WHY ARE YOU NOT STOPPING THIS IF YOUD LOVE TO HELP SO MUCH? NARUTO IS ALWAYS GOIN ON ABOUT HOW YOUR SUCH A GREAT HOKAGE AND HE WANTS TO BE JUST LIKE YOU. I FAIL TO COMPREHEND WHY WHEN HIS ADOPTIVE GRANDFATHER THE BELOVED HOKAGE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHATS GOING ON IN HIS OWN VILLAGE." Sasuke finished in a huff. Sarutobi could only look at the boy as what he had said sunk in and broke his heart.

_Have I really neglected Naruto that much? Have I truly let the council rule me so much that I have forsaken my grandson to hell even in his own home?_ Sarutobi thought.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I promise to make amends for this." Sarutobi said to no one but himself.

"I'm sorry boys I truly am. I have just the spot for Naruto to move too." He said pulling out a scroll he handed it to Itachi who remained ever stoic as Sasuke ripped their Hokage a new one.

"These are the directions to my personal getaway in the Hokage Mountain. Included are the deeds to the house and all the protections around it with instructions to key yourself into them to allow you to pass."

"Thank you Hokage-sama "Said lee and Itachi at the same time as the three exited the room with Sasuke shooting the Hokage one last glare.

Sarutobi sighed as he turned to look out the window over looking the village he swore to protect Naruto from.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I wont fail you again . Its time the council remember why I am the God of shinobi."

***end flashback***

Naruto, Sasuke and Lee were hanging at Naruto's place playing pool and listening to the shinobi band Sharpened Blade on a radio that Guy gave them. They had all spent the night at Naruto's since they all had they're own bed rooms. Itachi had brought Sasuke yesterday morning while he ran errands. As it got late Lee showed up and they just made it a sleepover. Naruto was going for the eight ball for the win as the sound of a **Shushin **could be heard in the room startling Naruto to where he missed the shot.

"Darn it "he yelled as Sasuke and Lee laughed. He turned around to yell at whoever had intruded into his house until he saw the Hokage with a grave look on his face.

"You three I need you to come with me now there's been a incident." He said.

All three of the boys ran over to him as he prepared to **Shushin **all four of them.

"What happened Hokage-sama" lee asked. Sarutobi gave no reply besides looking down.

"It's the Uchiha clan."

This immediately caught Sasuke's attention.

"No what happened to my family" He asked his eyes threatening to tear. The Hokage gave no word as he **Shushined** them all out onto a scene of great distress. Scattered all around the Uchiha clan compound were the bodies of Sasuke's family. Sasuke and Lee emptied their stomachs on the ground as Naruto froze up. A bloody massacre had torn its way into their lives.


	5. Family forever

01/30/2013

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighter characters that may be mentioned in this story.**

The group stood in the living room as Sasuke's house as he stared at his blood stained kitchen wish he was in a bad dream.

_" OH GOD NO"_

He dropped to his knees at the huge blood stain in his kitchen. There were two taped outlines labeled as Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha.

"No mother father who? Who would do this?" He asked to no one in particular

"It was Itachi Sasuke-san" The hokage spoke behind him.

Sasuke whipped around to end up facing the Hokage. Sasuke just shook his head.

"Impossible Itachi loved us."

The Hokage nodded walking up to Sasuke

"Indeed he did but he had his reasons ones I can't tell you because Itachi wanted them classified until he thought you were ready."

"What I'm ready know now. Tell me. TELL ME WHY HE KILLED OUR MOTHER." Sasuke raged. Even having been witness to it before the Hokage reeled from the anger Sasuke let off.

"Sasuke your mother isn't dead. Itachi saved her from your father who almost cut her heart out."

"What no why. Itachi saved her. Yes Itachi was good. What about father what did he and the rest of the clan do."

"I'm sorry Sasuke Itachi made me swear before he left not to tell either of you why until he could prove his innocence." The Hokage said sadly looking at the young boys in front of him.

"Yea…we are a family he would want us all to know." Naruto said firmly.

"Oh yeah Otouto did raise us all together. You are a part of this. " Sasuke nodded smiling at his brothers. At this time Naruto jumped up along with Lee and huggedSasuke in a very brotherly kind of way. Sasuke could only smile and hug his brothers appreciating what he still had left but vowing to find out what happened.

"Yeah we'll figure it out together Aniki." Said Naruto pretty much reading his mind with Lee nodding at the statement. The Hokage coughed behind them and they broke apart blushing but trying to make it look manly.

"Well if you're done man hugging." He laughed at the faces the three made especially with Lee muttering about unyouthful Hokages." Itachi left you three scrolls that are keyed to your blood so only you can read them. Here." He finished handing each of the a scroll with their name on it with their own logo and nickname.

Sasuke's bore the symbol of a tiger on its hind legs with the name "Sykes". Naruto's bore an ace of spades with the nickname "Ace". Lee's was a rock with the nickname "Titan". Each of them decided to open their scrolls separately since it was obvious it was meant for them separately. Naruto opened his first biting his thumb and smearing blood on the seal. It opened with a snap revealing a specially made deck of cards with edges covered in a sharp metal. His note read.

Dear, Ace

I know this will be hard to understand but I hope you have the patience to wait and find out the truth when you are ready. These cards I had made just for you are made with a chakra infusible metal that lets you charge the card with your element of wind. These cards are for you my Nii-san the number one ace card player of Konoha as I'm sure every member of Anbu will testify too after you've already cleaned out our mission pay. I know Yamato is still paying off his debt for the money he borrowed from Ibiki. Anyway I want you to stay strong for the family and become the best ace you can be. You will go far in this world Naruto protect the family and hold it together.

Love, Itachi.

Reading the letter brought a tear to Naruto's eye but also a strong sense of pride. He did clean out every Anbu player that ever played him in cards no matter what it was especially in poker. He always won with all four aces in his pile. He didn't know how he did it he just did. But he never cheated. Naruto picked up the deck and pulled out the first card. It was the ace of spades. Naruto smiled and threw the card like he saw this guy do in some of Itachi's old comics. It flew straight and stuck a corner into the wooden wall. Naruto turned around to see Lee reading his scroll.

Lee's Message

Dear, Titan

You're the oldest of our family now you're the big brother now. You're going to be the Boulder the keeps the others anchored to their path. Keep them on the straight and narrow Titan. If Sasuke starts acting full of himself remind him of why he fights and for god sakes make sure Naruto studies and eats right we all know he's a bit of a shrimp(Naruto sneezes) he's smart enough to be a great shinobi he's just lazy.

Lee finished his letter with a new found sense of self being. He would help his brothers and together they would achieve their dreams. He looked down at the scroll and noticed a seal that wasn't there before. Smearing blood on it the seal shined and out popped two black tonfa. Grabbing the tonfa out of the air he examined them. Accidently hitting a button on the handle two knives popped out of the end of the tonfa. Amazed he tried out his new tonfa and found they were made with a lighter metal then his old ones that made them faster to use and easier. Just swinging them around without hitting anything he cut strips of wallpaper off of the walls. Meanwhile Sasuke sat unsure of whether or not he even wanted to open his scroll. Would it answer his questions? Would it help him grow stronger? The possibilities were endless. Taking a deep breath he to bit his thumb and smeared his blood on the scroll opening it.

Sasuke

I know this will be hard for you but you have to lead the clan back into glory. I don't know if I'll ever return home but I will die happy knowing the Uchiha can again be respected. Look out for mom and make sure she's happy. I'm leaving you the summoning contract for the Ravens as I have taken the crow contract with me. The contract is not within this scroll as I have sealed yours in you to appear when you have reached a major point in your life. Lee and Naruto both have one but do not tell them this they must make their own way in life. Continue training for the academy and become an Uchiha for the legends my brother. Someday soon our family shall be whole.

Sasuke finished his letter with a new purpose in life. He used to think the Uchiha were superior to all others but Lee and Naruto had knocked most of that out of him quite literally. He would rebuild his clan for himself, for his mother, for Itachi to come home too. Whatever had tainted the Uchiha name his brother had erased and had now left it to him to bring the new Uchiha into the light. He looked up to Naruto and lee both looking at him. With silent conformation they all stood and touched fists.

"For Itachi. For Family." They all said in unison. The room seemed to generate a light all its own as it blinded all. When it faded the fist's that were touched together all had tattoos on them. Naruto the ace spade, Sasuke the tiger, Lee the boulder. Around where the boys stood was their symbols combined with Sasuke's tiger up on the rock that had Naruto's spade engraved on it. The Hokage re-entered the room via **Shushin** having been expelled from it when it started glowing.

"B-boys what happened. The room started glowing and I found myself outside and I couldn't get back in I've been trying to shushin in for two minutes. They just looked at each other smiling.

"Nothing jiji you must be getting old you've been here the whole time you haven't left." Naruto said smiling. Lee and Sasuke just laughed when the Hokage sweat dropped so hard he hit the floor twitching. Seeing he wasn't getting up anytime soon the boys parted having lots to think about after the days event. Sasuke and Naruto headed to Naruto's place Sasuke not emotionally ready to stay at the home where his clans' massacre happened no matter how tainted they were. Lee headed to the apartment that Guy sensei helped him get when he got picked for his team. Each of them went to sleep with a lot on their mind but promising to be for the family forever.


	6. The Academy

01/30/2013

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighter characters that may be mentioned in this story.**

Konoha ninja academy.

Naruto picked up his deck of cards off the desk as he headed outside with everyone else for had been another rough day at the academy for our young ninja in training. As usual one of his teachers sent him out of class for no reason, another failed him on a test because he asked to use the bathroom. The only class he even liked going to was Iruka-sensei's. By tomorrow it would be the only class he'd be required to go to anyway. Iruka was the nicest teacher he had and never gave him a hard time unless he actually did something wrong. There were only a few drawbacks to Iruka's class. One being the assistant teacher Mizuki. Naruto could swear that the guy was gunning for him. The other was the leader of his brother Sasuke's fan club, Haruno Sakura. She was the loudest girl Naruto had ever met. She was the second smartest in class behind himself but she didn't know what being a real ninja meant. She was all into her hair and nails and chasing Sasuke around trying to get him to go out with her. She was best friends and rivals with the the leader of Naruto's own fan club Yamanaka Ino. Ino and Naruto had been friends since Naruto saved her from some girls that were picking on her for not having a mom anymore. Naruto scared them off by throwing sand on them and yelling spiders. Ever since then she had been his closest female friend which in a sense made him not as dense as he could be. She occasionally hung out with him, Sasuke, and Lee when she wasn't training with her dad Inoichi. Naruto wished that Ino's proper sense of what a ninja was would rub off but alas she was pretty much a lost cause. Which brought him to his next problem. Sakura was hovering over Sasuke at their lunch spot bothering him...Again.

Naruto walked over and stood right next to Sakura and she didn't notice he was even there.

"Oh Sasuke-kun want to go get something with me later for dinner please. Or take a walk I know this great spot with a good view of a river." Sakura said sweetly. Sasuke for his part just ignored her and continued eating his sushi and curry that his mom made. Sakura never leaves him alone. Usually Naruto or Lee came to his rescue but Sasuke knew Lee was out on a mission so it was up to Naruto.

"Cough cough" _Right on time_. Sakura nearly jumped right out of her dress. She spun around and threw a fist at Naruto who easily ducked it and sat down against the tree with Sasuke.

"Wow Sakura any slower and you would have been standing still." Naruto said as he opened his lunch. Sakura turned around and glared at him.

"Ugh it's the filthy demon. Why must you defile Sasuke-kuns presence with your filthiness. Naruto raised an eyebrow and glared at her.

"Where do you get off calling me a demon you banshee. I'm nothing of the sort. If anyone's a demon it's the pink banshee in front of me." Naruto snarled. Sakura shivered a little but held her ground.

"My mom told me all about you Naruto. She said your demon. She said you were gonna kill us all one day and that the Hokage was an old fool for letting you run wild." Sakura said acting high and mighty with her hands on her hips. If she wasn't so into herself she would have felt the air temperature raise a little steadily getting hotter. Sasuke looked at Naruto shakily. He knew exactly what happened and how this was going to turn out. He could either stop Naruto or let the dice fall where they may. He scooted away from Naruto and continued eating as if he knew nothing.

"Look you pink haired banshee the Hokage is a saint compared to your whore of a mother." Naruto said as he got up grabbing Sakuras collar.

"Take your hands off of me." Sakura yelled struggling to make him let go. Naruto effortlessly slammed her into a tree putting a dent in it and knocking the wind out of Sakura.

"Now look here I am not a demon. And the Hokage is one of the best we've ever had. If you ever dare to call me one again or to insult Jiji I will make sure that when I start killing people I start with your mother. Would you like that. I'll kill her right in front of you skin her alive maybe roast her to put in my ramen. " Naruto snarled his fangs showing from under his lips.

"Naruto that's enough" A voice behind him called. Naruto dropped Sakura and turned around and came face to face with his least favorite teacher.

"Mizuki-Sensei" Naruto flat toned. Mizuki smiled at him with that fake smile he always gave Naruto right before he got in trouble.

"Go inside and clean the class room. We don't harass other students." Mizuki said smiling the whole time. Naruto glared at him with a look that would make most piss themselves. Mizuki just looked amused.

"She attacked me first and was the one harassing me." Naruto said anger evident in his rising tone. Mizuki just chuckled.

"Yes of course she did Naruto. She just waltzed over here and grabbed your hand and made you shove her against the tree here huh." Mizuki said. Naruto growled and balled up his fist. Just then Sasuke slid in between them.

"Sakura did start it sensei." Sasuke said. Sakura wheezed on the ground and looked up at Sasuke with a hurt expression. Mizuki sensei frowned at Sasuke.

"She attacked Naruto and then started insulting him-" Sasuke started.

"That's no call for the retaliation that occurred. It's obvious that-"Mizuki said a bit annoyed at Sasuke's interference.

"I wasn't finished. She also insulted the Hokage which is a sign of treason which also incorporates her mother who she said has also made comments of negativity involving the Hokage." Sasuke finished his eyes narrowed at Mizuki. Mizuki knew he couldn't challenge Sasuke with him being the last of his clan besides his mother still held a lot of pull. Mizuki shoved between them and helped Sakura up.

"Come on Sakura lets get you to the nurse. " he said as he picked her up and carried her off. Sasuke and Naruto waited until they were out of sight before sighing in relief. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a smile.

"Thanks for the save bro. I thought I was done for." Naruto said laughing. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"If you kept your temper in check there wouldn't have been a problem. Come on class is about to start." Sasuke said as he started walking towards the class. Naruto walked next to him shaking his head.

"Lighten up bro. I've seen your temper it's just as bad. Remember when Sakura snuck in your and started too mph-" Naruto was cut off Sasuke slammed his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"If you ever mention that I'll burn all of your ramen." Sasuke said darkly. Naruto's eyes widened in fear. Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's mouth.

"You wouldn't dare" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him smirking.

"Oh wouldn't I? Just like when I told Ino how to get into your room" Sasuke said before he took off running. Naruto stood there confused for a second before he took off after Sasuke.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD" Naruto yelled as he ran after his brother. Sasuke just laughed as he kept running.

"Hey you started dating her didn't you. YOUR WELCOME" Sasuke yelled behind him as he ran into the building followed by Naruto.

_Elsewhere_

"The little demon has Sasuke under some kind of spell. It's going to be up to you to save him. This mission is your's should you choose to accept it." A voice spoke.

"I'll do sensei. I will save Sasuke and kill the demon before he destroys us." A second voice answered.

"Good now leave me I must prepare for my own mission." the first voice said

"Yes sensei" the second voice answered before footsteps could be heard trailing off.

And there's another chapter folks how do you like it. let me know review and leave your thoughts,


	7. Don't mess with family

01/30/2013

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighter characters that may be mentioned in this story.**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting the classroom waiting for Iruka-sensei to arrive. In a few days time they would be up for their graduation exams. Sasuke had been working his butt of and dragging Naruto's lazy ass out of bed to workout with him. Despite how much Sasuke had to work to get Naruto to train, Sasuke knew they were at least equals if Naruto wasn't at least a bit better. Sasuke would never admit it but he looked up to Naruto. Naruto was the laziest person that he had met that wasn't a Nara. When Naruto decided to do something he did it to the fullest. He was constantly coming up with new ways to fight and had even taken up the hobby of sealing. That was something that Sasuke for the life of him couldn't get into. Naruto and Lee had encouraged Sasuke to get some kind of hobby, but it was easier said then done. Sasuke looked around the classroom at his classmates that had decided to stick out the rest of the academy.

Every one of them seemed to have something they did in their spare time. He spotted Nara Shikamaru sleeping next to his friend Chouji Akimichi. Shikamaru played Shogi. Sasuke had once tried to play when he saw Shikamaru playing it with Naruto during lunch. Sadly to say he got demolished by both his brother and Shikamaru separately. He knew couldn't get into cooking like Chouji did. His mom and Naruto had banned from making anything that couldn't be micro waved after he nearly burned down the kitchen boiling eggs for some tuna. He didn't even want to recall how he pulled that one off. He continued scanning the room when his eyes landed on Kiba Inuzuka trying to chat up Hinata Hyugga. For some reason watching the mutt try to talk to Hinata made him mad inside. Sasuke and Hinata had hung out a few times after they joined the academy. His mom and Hinata's dad were friends from back when Hinata's mom was alive. He found out that Hinata liked flower's just like Ino. Sasuke snickered at himself at the though of the blond girl. She would often talk to him about Naruto when he wasn't around. She was like the opposite of Hinata but nicer and more pleasant to be around than Sakura. She was still bossy as hell and sometimes over emotional. He was still glad that his brother had someone to be with. Sasuke wasn't sure if there was someone for him_. At least not in Konoha there wasn't._ Sasuke shook the thoughts from his head as the classroom door slammed close.

"**SHUTUP AND SIT DOWN YOU DAMN BRATS" **Iruka yelled using his patented Big head jutsu. Everyone stopped their chatting and faced their sensei.

"Good. Now that I have your attention I have a few announcements. The date for exams has been moved up to two days from now." Loud outbursts of unfairness and boo's rang out all over the classroom. Everyone that complained immediately shut up as they were all pelted with piece of chalk that exploded on impact with it's target. The only exception was Kiba who had one of the loudest outbursts. The chalk that hit him knocked him off his seat. Sasuke roared in laughter as Kiba sprawled on the floor. Kiba got up coughing rubbing his chest where you could see a circular white mark. He glared at Sasuke.

"What do you think you're laughing at." He yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke returned the glare and pointed at him.

"I'm laughing at a wet behind the ears mutt." Sasuke replied. Kiba growled at him as his dog Akamaru started barking.

"That's big talk coming from the brother of a murderer." Kiba said. Every one in the room gasped and Iruka was fuming. That was a low blow. Sasuke stood up quickly slamming his hands on the desk and knocking his chair over. Before Sasuke could even move towards Kiba a blur flew past him and slammed Kiba into a wall. There with Kiba pinned to the wall by his throat was Naruto with the fiercest look in his eyes that Sasuke had ever seen.

"Care to repeat that last comment" Naruto snarled. Kiba struggled to get free but Naruto had a firm grip on him and wasn't letting go.

"I wasn't talking to you." Kiba gasped out. Naruto's grip tightened nearly killing him.

"You said something that involves me mutt. Insult any of my brothers again and your finished." Naruto said

"What are you talking about? You're an orphan you don't have any family." Kiba said stupidly. A few key people in the room knew that was the wrong thing for him to say.

"NARUTO LET HIM GO NOW." Iruka finally yelled coming to his senses. This had gone on long enough. Naruto slowly turned and looked at the scarred ninja. He snarled at Iruka before looking at Kiba. Iruka could have swore he saw slits in Naruto's eyes.

**FINISH HIM CHILD **a voice said in Naruto's head. Naruto raised his fist and Kiba closed his eyes preparing for the blow. Naruto's fist came down towards Kiba's face but never connected.

Kiba slowly opened eyes to see the back of someone's hand in front of his face. Kiba followed the hand up the connecting arm to see a mop of dark blue hair.

"Naruto calm down. He's not worth it." Sasuke said as he held back Naruto's fist that was still pushing forward Kiba's face. Naruto looked back and forth between Sasuke and Kiba. Next thing Naruto knew there was a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see a pair of teal eyes looking back at him.

"Naruto please let him go." Ino pleaded. Naruto's eyes immediately turned somber. His grip on Kiba lessened gradually until he completely let go. Sasuke let go of Naruto's fist as Naruto stumbled back shakily before falling into Ino's arms. Ino caught him and pulled him close to her. Naruto just broke down into tears in her arms. Sasuke looked down sadly at his brother. Naruto had went so long without family before he met even Lee. Naruto never talked about it but Itachi once spoke of how Naruto didn't have it as easy as he did now. Sasuke and Lee had tried to get more out of him but Itachi wouldn't budge. He said that it wasn't his secret to divulge and that Naruto would talk about it when he was ready. Now here was one of the strongest people Sasuke knew in tears after nearly killing a classmate. Sasuke looked at Iruka asking a silent question. Iruka looked at him hard before nodding sadly.

"Okay class outside for substitution practice. It will be on your graduation exam and we need to have all of you up to standards." Iruka said walking towards the door. Everyone stayed in their seats their eyes glued to the scene. Nobody acted as if they had heard Iruka until Sasuke fixed them with a glare that could have scared a missing Nin. Everyone got up and scrambled out the room nearly running over Iruka. The only people left in the class were Sasuke Ino and Sasuke. Kiba had scrambled away as soon as Naruto let him go and he was sure he wasn't going to be attacked again.

Ino sat there cradling Naruto as he cried into her shoulder. She had been late to class and had walked in just as Naruto kind of just flashed across the room and started choking Kiba. She couldn't even explain how he did it. It looked like he just blazed into fire and flew across the room. Ino was sure she was seeing things. _Naruto can't turn into fire. Can he?_ The whole situation confused Ino. From what little bit that she heard from the confrontation Kiba had said something that seriously pissed off Naruto. Ino had been dating Naruto for awhile now and had never known him to get seriously mad. He was usually really mellow and cool to be around. Her dad was always cautious of her being around Naruto. He hadn't banned her from seeing him but just warned her to not make him angry. Ino at the time was confused about why her dad said that but what was happening now was a good reason as is. It reminded her of a time when she was walking out around the village and some villagers started harassing Naruto.

_***FLASHBCK JUTSU***_

_Ino and Naruto were walking around Konoha enjoying their time together. Usually Ino would be busy training or working at the flower shop and Naruto would be …well doing whatever Naruto did when he wasn't with his brothers or Ino. Ino thought about that often. There were often periods of time when she couldn't find Naruto and his brothers didn't know where he was either. Sasuke, Lee and her had even tried to follow Naruto once but he had given him the slip when he started running into the forest.._

_Today she'd managed to get him to come out with her on a walk. They had walked all over the village and Naruto he even showed her his favorite spot to think which was on top of the Hokage Mountain. It had some of the most beautiful flowers that Ino had ever seen. Naruto had picked on up and put it in her hair behind her ear. Ino had smiled and given him a kiss on the cheek making Naruto blush as red as a tomato. They walked down the streets talking about their families and where they wanted their careers as ninjas to go. It had just started turning dark and Naruto decided to start walking her home. They had turned the corner down the street from the shop when they ran into a wall of four villagers._

"_Well well well look who we have here." One of them said. The rest of them chuckled as Naruto tried to go around them but they wouldn't let them pass. Ino walked up to them and tried to walk through them._

"_Excuse us please" gritting her teeth as she tried to push past them. One of them smelled like alcohol and pushed Ino back into Naruto._

"_Aw the little monster's bitch said excuse me." The one that smelled like alcohol said. Two of the others laughed and one spat at Naruto._

"_Hey there's no need for that. Apologize." Ino said angrily. Naruto pulled her back behind him as the villagers started laughing and moving closer._

"_Don't call her that you filthy lowlife." Naruto snarled. The four men stopped laughing and started glaring at Naruto._

"_You filthy demon. You have some nerve talking to us like that. After the horror you put this village through. You have a lot of nerve walking around this village like you own the place." One of them said. The rest shouted in agreement._

_"Why are they calling Naruto a demon? Sure he used to be a prankster but this is crazy." Ino thought. She moved behind Naruto slightly afraid. The look on Naruto's face was viciously feral. His canines were poking from under his lip and the marks on his cheeks looked deeper._

"_Lets show the little monster and his slut what we do to murderer's" the drunk one said pulling out a large kitchen knife. They all started advancing on Naruto and Ino._

"_WHAT'S GOING ON HERE." A voice yelled. Naruto and Ino turned around to see Inoichi, Ino's father, standing down the street from them. Ino let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The villagers backed up from them quickly and the drunken one tried to quickly hide his knife._

"_Oh In-Inoichi hello. We were just um passing through." One of them said shakily. Inoichi walked up past Naruto and Ino putting himself between the villagers and them._

"_Mhm Sure you were. Why don't you just continue on passing through then?" He said leveling them with a fixed gaze. The lead one shuffled his feet before walking past them, continuing down the road. The other three continued down the road also keeping their heads down as they walked past Inoichi. After they had gone out of sight Inoichi sighed and scratched the back of his head._

"_Are you two okay." He asked looking them over. Naruto simply nodded avoiding the older blonds eyes._

"_Yea we're fine dad. What was that about? One was really drunk and was calling Naruto a demon." Ino said. At the mention of Naruto being called a demon Inoichi kind of scowled and stiffened._

"_Come on let's get home." Inoichi said. Ino nodded and gave Naruto a hug and kiss on the cheek. Naruto blushed but didn't move from where he was standing._

"_See you later Ino." Naruto said in a hushed whisper. Inoichi looked at the boy sadly. He knew the boy was scared to walk the streets after what had just happened. The boy for however mad he had been was still a scared little boy inside._

"_Hey Naruto why don't you come sleep at our house for the night." Inoichi said. Naruto looked up surprised and scanned the man's face for any sign of deception. Ino looked at her dad he mouth hanging open._

"_Really dad?" Ino asked. Inoichi smiled at his daughter._

"_Yea it's ok. But he will be staying on the couch. I haven't given you the talk yet and I don't plan on it until you're thirty five " Inoichi said half joking half serious as he started walking towards his home. Naruto blushed and Ino gaped before running after her dad. She made it like halfway to him before stopping and turning around. Naruto hadn't moved from his spot. He stood there staring at the ground confused. Ino ran back and grabbed his hand._

"_Come on Naru-kun." Ino said as she dragged Naruto to her house. Inoichi scanned outside slowly nodding and closing his door. Two shadowy figures on the roof across the street disappeared in a swirl of leaves that scattered to the wind._

_**Present**_

Naruto had finally calmed down and opted to go home for the rest of the day and Ino walked with him leaving Sasuke alone to join the rest of the class for practice. Everyone else was outside practicing throwing kunai and shuriken. As Sasuke approached the throwing range Iruka-sensei walked over to him.

"Is Naruto okay Sasuke." Iruka asked worried about his favorite student. Naruto may have been a troublemaker but Iruka understood how he felt. His parents had died when he was a child and he was forced to raise himself. He'd turned to pranks to gain attention from the village. Naruto was basically a kindred spirit not the demon everyone saw him as. Iruka was sure that he must have been seeing things back in the classroom.

Sasuke gave Iruka a hard questioningly look before nodding.

"He'll be ok Ino walked home early with him." Sasuke said as he watched the rest of his classmates hurl projectiles at the various targets. Iruka sighed and nodded. Normally he wouldn't allow students to leave class like that but he was going to make an exception for Naruto.

"Well go and practice don't forget you have your graduation test in two days. Oh and tell Naruto he needs to cover substitution, henge, and the clone technique. I know he has trouble with it so he might want to take extra practice with that. You might be able to ask the Hokage for help seeing how close he is to Naruto" Iruka said winking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Iruka confused. He knew he wasn't on hard as Naruto as the other teachers they used to have but to openly give advice to tell Naruto kind of surprised Sasuke. Iruka laughed at Sasuke's confused face before pushing him towards the class.

"Go practice Sasuke" He said. Sasuke joined the class hesitantly as the other students gave him apprehensive looks and shied away from him. He picked a group of target dummies as far away from the rest of the students as he could get. He launched his kunai and shuriken at the targets most of the hitting vital areas the rest completely missing their targets. Sasuke sighed as he went to collect his weapons to try again. Projectiles had never been his strong suit. Even when Itachi had started teaching him, only about half of his throws were accurate. Itachi thought that it might have been due to his close range combat mindset. Naruto had been close range and long range. He was good for close combat due to his unpredictable lazy actions but Itachi had taught him some devastating long-range jutsu's that did wide area damage. Lee was a complete short-range fighter due to his fighting style and disability to mold chakra and expel it. Sasuke himself was close range and the fighting scroll that Itachi had left him of the phoenix style worked well with Sasuke but for some reason it felt a bit awkward. There were a lot of movements that just didn't make sense to Sasuke. Soon enough class was over for today and Sasuke left walking towards the Hokage tower a shadow looming over him the whole way.


	8. A little extra help

01/30/2013

ell they pulled off their stunts. Lee was very impresses with their exams.

"Oh Naruto I found this on my mission. I showed it to the Hokage and he said to give it to you. It's a scroll on Fuuinjutsu…. sealing." Naruto gave him a blank look. Lee rolled his eyes and pulled up the sleeves of the jacket he was wearing over his usual attire. He had tattoos wrapping around his forearm. Naruto and Sasuke were very interested now.

"Hey nice tat I want one" Naruto said examining one of Lee's arms as Sasuke looked at the other. Lee chuckled before taking his arms back.

"These aren't just tattoos they are seals. See look." Lee said as he flicked his wrists backwards and his tonfa puffed into existence. Now that got Naruto's attention.

"Whoah you had those in your arms. " He said. Lee shook his head.

"No they were in an alternate dimension. Kind of like summons I don't know exactly how it works Guy-sensei did it for me. He and the Hokage found a way to make some I can use since I can't pump chakra into normal ones. The Hokage said this was a basic scroll of sealing so you can get better answers from that." Lee said holding up the scroll. Naruto dove to grab it but Lee moved out of the way and Naruto fell over his coffee table.

"Nu uh we have a party to get to. Mother Mikoto will have my head if you read this through the whole thing. Lee laughed as he walked out the door. Naruto grumbled and slowly got up rubbing his head following Lee out the door flicking off a snickering Sasuke and closing the door.

**That night**

All of the clans large and minor were gathered at the Uchiha compound celebrating the graduation of their children from the academy. Nara Shikaku and his wife Yoshino were having a conversation with Hiashi Hyuga and His wife Hitomi about the possibilites of having a medical core so ninjas would have more support in the field. Hitomi and Yoshino were experts in medicine and thought that it had great promise. They would have gladly joined back when Tsunade of the Sannin pushed for it. They were both still in the academy at the time. Hiashi agreed with his wife but stated that the village council was pushing on the Hokage to much for it to pass. Shikaku shook his head disagreeing.

"The Hokage is steadily changing the shift of power. I doubt the village council will have much say soon." He said before taking a sip of his cider. Elsewhere the kids were hanging out talking about whom they might end up on a team with.

"They would never split me and ace. We're a team. I need my sidekick." Sasuke said laughing. Naruto tackled him and they started rolling on the ground.

"Oh a sidekick am I? I'll show you a sidekick." The others ignored them as they continued the conversation.

"I think they split us along what our fields are. That how Shika's, Choji's and my dad ended up together. Best capture and interrogation team in years." She said proudly. Choji nodded as he munched on his favorite bbq chips. Hinata looked at Ino enviously. She was slightly jealous of the girl for being with her crush but she was glad that Naruto was happy. Shino leaned against a tree taking in the conversation. Kiba had neglected to show up with good reason. His mother Tsume did partake in the party though she and Anko were putting the moves on Iruka who looked very uncomfortable between the pair of them. All in all everyone was having a good time until an alarm sounded over the village. Anbu Shushined into the compound along with the Hokage. Everyone gathered around the Hokage. Mikoto came to the front.

"What is going on Hokage-sama." She asked. The Hokage surveyed the crowd.

"Since the core of our ninja council is here I figured it would be easier to come here. Mizuki a chuunin at the academy was seen fleeing the Hokage with the forbidden scroll. It is imperative that he be not allowed to escape with the scroll. No genin are to pursue him. SPREAD OUT" The Hokage said. All eligible ninja dispersed. Everyone else was in a panic and didn't see two figures jump over the wall of the compound and into the forest.


End file.
